Anything For You
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: prompt "BAMF!Spencer hurt!Remy"


"_Non_, not y'." Remy mumbled weakly. His heavy lidded eyes fixed on Spencer and they were burning fever bright. "Not y'. Anyone but y'."

"Hush, Remy." Spencer reached up and stroked a hand soothingly down Remy's cheek. "Don't talk. Just save your strength."

But Remy shook his head. A single tear escaped and slid down his battered cheek. "_Non._ Y' gotta go, cher. Don't want y' sullied by dis place. Y' too good, y' don't belon' here, not even as a 'lucination. Don' want dis place taintin' Remy's mem'ry of y'."

_Oh._ The ache in Spencer grew just a little stronger. Tears burned in the back of his eyes. "No hallucination, honey. You're not dreaming. I'm real and I'm getting you out of here."

Those red and black eyes blinked sluggishly, a hint of their usual light flashing in them. "Y'…y'r real?"

"I'm real." Spencer choked out. He wanted to wrap Remy up in his arms and tell him that everything was okay now, that he was going to be all right. But right now wasn't the time for that. Right now, they had to get the hell out of here. First things first he had to get Remy free. Pulling out the key ring he'd taken from the guard, Spencer squatted down and unhooked first one ankle and then the next. As he did, he told Remy "Let me get these shackles off you and we'll get out of here. Logan's down at the end of the hall, keeping watch just in case we missed anyone. But we still need to hurry." Then he rose up and reached for one of Remy's wrists. He snuck a quick glance and was grateful to see that some semblance of coherency seemed to be returning to Remy's face. His eyes were focusing a little better and he was attempting to steady his legs underneath him.

When Remy's hand was free, it dropped down to his side accompanied by a choked off cry of pain. At the same time, Remy seemed to slump a little now that his weight wasn't being supported so much by his wrists. Just barely did Spencer manage to catch him before he would've slid even further down the wall, most likely straining his other wrist on the way. "I got you, baby." Spencer slid one leg between Remy's and pushed his hips forward, pinning Remy's hips against the wall. "I've got you. Just brace on me while I get your other hand free. Just one more and then you're free."

"How de hell…_ahh_." Remy hissed as his other hand was freed and Spencer carefully lowered it down. He slumped in against Spencer's body, letting the man support his weight completely, and he dropped his head down on Spencer's shoulder. After a second his voice came back again, a little tight with suppressed pain, but clearer than it had been before. "How de hell did y' get here?"

"Bit of a long story. We should probably wait until we're out of here to get into that. Think you can walk?"

"Just y' try and stop Remy."

There was no way in hell Remy was going to be able to walk on his own and the both of them knew that. Together they shifted Remy around until one of his arms was around Spencer's shoulder and Spencer was holding his waist, gripping at his hip to keep Remy against his side. Even then, Spencer was mostly dragging him. He knew how much pain Remy was in; he could _feel_ it. To keep him distracted, he tried to keep up the banter, praying it would give Remy something else to focus on aside from how much he was hurting. "When we get you out of here, I swear I'm handcuffing you to my side. You get into far too much trouble without me."

"Now don't dat soun' promisin'." Remy said past gritted teeth. Somehow, the fool actually managed a slight leer. He gasped as a step jostled him and he had to clench a little tighter to Spencer just to keep upright. But he tried to keep his voice light. "Imagine de looks we'd get out in public, hehn?"

"Who says we'd go out in public?"

"Remy likes de way y' t'ink, cher."

"Well." Logan's deep voice broke into their banter, laced with warm amusement. "The Cajun can't be doin' too bad if he's flirtin'."

Remy looked up at the open door where Logan was waiting and he tried to smile at him. "Dis Cajun would have to be dead to keep from flirtin', specially wit' dis _homme_."

A look passed between Spencer and Logan and the older man nodded and reached out right as they got close. "Take a deep breath and hold on tight, Gumbo. This aint gonna feel too good." Logan warned him. Then, in one swift yet gentle move, he bent and put one arm behind Remy's knees while putting the other behind his back. Remy gave a sharp hiss, the only outward sign of pain. They couldn't spare any time to care for him more, either. They needed to get moving now.

They were halfway out when something trilled against Spencer's internal alarms. He quickly cast his mind out and located what had set him off. A person up ahead, in the hall to the right, and they were broadcasting fury and determination and fear all boiled together in a combination Spencer knew. This person was prepared to fight and prepared to die. They were the worst kind of enemy; one with nothing left to lose. _Shit_.

Spencer reached a hand out and tapped on Logan's arm. He made a gesture down the hall and watched as Logan took a testing sniff and nodded. He started to move like he was going to set Remy down and Spencer shook his head. He grabbed the Bo and pressed the button to extend it. Then he spoke in a voice so low only Logan's enhanced senses would pick up on it. "He needs out of here, fast. When I go round, you take Remy and run. I'll be right behind you."

He didn't give Logan any time to protest it. Quietly he ran forward, letting his mind extend enough to lock on to his target. When he got close, he braced his hands on the Bo and gave one final look to Logan and Remy. Then he dropped down low and spun around the corner, Bo flashing through the air.

Spencer didn't let himself focus on the reality of what he was doing. He focused only on the moment. On doing what he had to do to save the person who mattered most to him. With a cold precision, he ran through the moves Remy had once taught him, though neither had ever expected him to use them. He used them now and used them well. It took only a few minutes before he was once more running down the hall, hurrying to catch up to his friends. The only sign of his fight was a bloodstain on his sleeve and a slight hitch to his run.

He caught up with them outside the building. Logan was backing a car out of its spot. He stopped and flung the door open and Spencer rushed inside. No sooner had his door shut then they were speeding off into the dark. Somewhere in the distance, Spencer heard sirens.

Looking into the backseat, he found Remy lying there, unconscious. He didn't hesitate to climb between the seats and right into the back, bumping and bouncing the whole way as Logan sped the car down the road.


End file.
